The Dwarf Prince and the Dragon Princess
by Castiel is my Guardian Angel
Summary: Rhaenys targaryen was smuggled away from kings landing as a child and taken to middle earth. Little did she know when she was 15 years old she would go on a quest to save another kingdom. also she happens to catch the attention of a certain blond dwarf prince along the way.
1. Chapter 1

(Elias pov)

Elia Martell knew what she had to do and she hated it, but it would keep her children alive and safe. She told her two most trusted handmaidens shae and cryssa to go and retrieve her daughter while she held her son in her arms for what might be the last time. They had been planning this incase something like this where to happen. shae would take aegon and cryssa would take rhaenys far far away to safe places they both knew about. Elia knew that the lannisters were not far from the city and would show no mercy more than likely, so now it was time to go on with the plan.

At last rhaenys and the handmaidens arrived and elia hugged her daughter tightly and did not let go for a long time. finally she let her go and said rheanys i need to tell you something and you have to listen alright? she asked. Yes mama she replied. Darling you must go somewhere with cryssa without me but i will join you later if i can. And your brother will have to go with shae to a completely different place.

why mama? because bad people are coming to do bad things and you and your brother must go somewhere else to be safe. But what about you mama!? i don't want you to get hurt. elia felt tears in her eyes but stopped them from falling. I will be fine she finally managed to say and i will join you later, but for now you and cryssa have to go. elia knelt down and gave her daughter a necklace a beaded necklace with a small pendent with with the banner of house targaryen on it surrounded by a gold circle. Never forget who you are, she whispered and hugged her daughter on last time.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

( cryssa pov )

Cryssa looked out towards the land that the ship was sailing towards. She couldn't wait to see her friend that she had not seen for a long time. She hoped that he wouldn't mind helping them. She looked down at the deck where Rhaenys was standing next to her. We will be there soon princess she told the child. Earlier she had told the child that for safety reasons she would be called rose sand while they were in middle earth. And also she would pretend to be cryssas daughter as well. The man they would seek was named bilbo baggins and lived in a place called the shire. He and cryssa had met when cryssa had come to middle earth on a business trip with her brother and uncle a few times over the last few years and bilbo said that she was always welcome back.

After Cryssa had become a handmaiden for elia she had only been able to visit bilbo once, and when she did she told him about becoming a handmaiden. Bilbo had already heard all about westeros and the targaryens from cryssa plenty of other times before when she had come to visit so he knew all about what was going on. Cryssa had brought rhaenys to middle earth because she did not know anywhere else that was safe enough for them to go. As she stared at the shoreline she could not help but think of elia and what had happened. They had gone to pentos first after leaving king's landing, and had heard the news of elias death there.

Hearing about the death of her friend had been heartbreaking enough but it hurt even more when she had to tell rheanys about her mother's death. The young princess had cried in cryssas arms for hours afterward, and it broke her heart even more. They could have gone to be with queen rhaella and prince viserys of course but cryssa did not think it was safe, and queen rhaella had died in childbirth soon after and it was said the infant princess and prince viserys where both hunted and put to the sword soon after anyways. She led the princess back below decks to get there things and prepare to leave the ship.

There's chapter 2! i know it takes a while for me to get chapters put up, but I've been busy lately and i will try to get chapters put up faster. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

She and Rhaenys traveled to the shire on a horse they had rented from a inn at the docks. As soon as cryssa saw the hills of the shire in the distance she breathed a sigh of relief and urged the horse on faster. She kept riding on ignoring the strange looks the hobbits gave her and rhaenys as they passed. She remembered right and soon they where at Bilbo's front gate. She slipped off the horse and lifted ' rose ' down. She held her hand walked up to the door and knocked. They heard footsteps on the other side and then the door opened.

Bilbo nearly stumbled back in surprise after he opened the door. Cryssa? he asked. Is it really you? She smiled and slowly nodded her head. Yes its me she told him. I know we didn't tell you we where coming and im sorry but there was no time, and we really need your help she explained. He looked down seeming to notice rhaenys for the first time. Yes please come in both of you he said stepping back for us. Cryssa and rheanys entered the house and cryssa explained everything to Bilbo. So you see i know its asking a lot but we had no where else safe to go she said when she was done.

Please don't apologize he said, and of course your both welcome to stay, it does get quite lonely around here. Really? she asked him. Are you sure you really want us to? Yes im sure he told her. Now what do you think we should have for supper? He questioned. I smiled knowing that i had been right to come here after all. And most importantly i had fulfilled my promise to Elia by getting her daughter somewhere safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! so i know that it takes forever for me to update so i was wondering if any wants to collab to keep it going and make the chapters longer? if you are interested please message me. 


	5. Chapter 5: The golden years

The years in the shire passed peacefully for both Rheanys (or Rose as she was now called) and Cryssa in their new home. Rose was making friends with the hobbit children and even a couple of hobbit women had befriended Cryssa. One day as a 7 year old Rose was playing in a field with her friends Violet and Sofie they asked her, Rose how do you have purple eyes? I thought for a minute thinking of way to tell them the truth without telling them to much, they were my friends after all. FInally i told them my father had purple eyes which he got from his mother, which was all i knew of him because he had been killed in a hunt shortly after i was born and my mother ( Cryssa ) wouldn't talk of him to me because it made her sad.

They then asked me if they thought my mother would tell me with them by my side and i told them maybe but i wasn't sure. Well lets just go ask her than Violet told me and Sofie. We can't she went to the market in Bree with Mrs Gamgee remember? I will ask her again after supper tonight. That is when she is supposed to be home.

Later that evening close to supper i ran back to the hobbit hole were me and my momma ( Cryssa ) lived with " Uncle " Bilbo. As i ran i couldn't help but think of what VIolet And Sofie had said. Of course my eyes had caused many stares and questions even at home in westeros purple eyes had not been that all that common at least not outside of the crownlands. And of course i could not help but think of my real mother and father and my little brother. I missed them all terribly even my father though he had left us for some Stark women. I wasn't even supposed to know about the Stark women, other than the tourney that father shunned mother in and made the Stark girl his queen. My mother had thought that i had been sleeping and had been quietly crying until i got up and told her not to cry because she was much prettier than that other women. She had smiled and thanked me and then kissed me and tucked me in, than sang to me until i fell asleep for real.

As i put aside my thoughts i could see the gate to the yard just a few feet away from me and i ran up to it and let myself in. When i walked into the house i heard Bilbo yell, Rose is that you?! Yes i'm coming! I yelled back. I walked into the sitting room to find my " uncle" sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face. Hello dear, please come sit by me he told me.

Now i was worried because he looked very troubled and sounded more so. Nervously i did as he asked and looked up at him. Whats wrong? I asked him nervously. Well there's no easy way to to say this so i'll just say it he told me. Dear, i'm so sorry, but Cryssa is dead. I froze, the last person that truly knew me and had loved and protected me was gone. I felt like i been stabbed in the gut with a saw. And i did something that i hadn't done i found out mother was dead. I cried.

I was vaguely aware of Bilbo holding me and telling me it would be okay. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and i looked up at him startled, and asked wait, what am i going to do now? He looked down at me and said, what do you mean, don't you wanna stay here? You mean you'd let me? Of course, i'm not going to kick you out. Thank you i whispered and hugged him again.


End file.
